A Weird Day At the DenLiner
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: It is a weird day at the Den-Liner; Momotaros has a dream of Jiro, Riki and Ramon getting revenge on him and the other Imagins for possessing their bodies, and then Momotaros' dream comes true! And even more happens!


**A/N: I thought it would be kind of funny to have these guys meet.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kamen Rider!**

* * *

Momotaros was on the Den-Liner when he fell asleep because the Coffee that Naomi gave him was spiked by Urataros. When Momotaros fell asleep he began to dream a very weird dream about Jiro, Riki and Ramon all coming on the Den-Liner and getting their revenge on the three Imagins that took over their bodies and made them idiots!

Momotaros quickly woke up from the horrible dream of Jiro ripping of his horns and Riki and Ramon beating up the other two Imagins, "AAAHHHH!" Momotaros screamed as he looked up at the top of the Den-Liner.

As Momotaros was screaming he was punched by a seemingly human hand, "OW! What the hell was that for?" Momotaros yelled as he held his head as he fell onto the floor.

"That was apart of our revenge."

"WHAT? NO! It cannot be!" Momotaros yelled as he got up on his feet.

"Yes, it can be." Jiro replied as he popped his knuckles on his right fist using his left hand to do so.

"You guys are goin' down! Won'tcha?" Momotaros said as he put his right leg on a nearby table.

"Poser. Get him!" Jiro yelled then he, Riki and Ramon all jumped up in the air and landed on Momotaros bringing him down on the floor with them.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FOOLS!" Momotaros yelled as he was being punched by Jiro and being held down by Riki and Ramon.

When Momotaros was being beat up; Urataros came in and screamed, "MOMO! ARE YOU OKAY?" Urataros yelled as he ran up to Momotaros who getting beat up by Jiro, Riki, and Ramon.

"No you idiot! I'm not okay! Get these posers off of me!" Momotaros yelled back as he was still getting beat up by Jiro, Riki and Ramon.

"I better help you!" Urataros replied then he punched Jiro in the face.

Jiro fell on his back on the floor of the Den-Liner. When Jiro looked up he pointed his index finger at Urataros, "Weren't you one of those idiots that took over our bodies? Are you the one that took over my body?" Jiro asked as he got up off the floor of the Den-Liner.

"Well, uh, it's been such a long time I can't remember if you were the one that I possessed or not." Urataros replied as he pointed his index finger back at Jiro.

Before anyone of them could reply; Naomi ran over to them, "Is everyone okay?" Naomi asked in a caring voice as she looked at them all.

"NO! I'm not okay thanks to those posers!" Momotaros yelled as he got up off the floor because Riki and Ramon let him get up off the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry you got beat up." Naomi replied as she gave him a hug.

Jiro wore an angry expression on his face, "Make me sick!" Jiro yelled.

Just then the Den-O Kamen Rider came in already transformed! "Wait! I'm not possessing you! So how can you Henshin without me, Ryotaro?" Momotaros asked as he pointed his index finger at the Kamen Rider while Naomi stopped hugging him and went back behind the counter.

"Simple, I'm not Ryotaro," The Kamen Rider replied as a card flipped out of his belt and went into his right hand to reveal that he was Kamen Rider Decade. "I'm Kadoya Tsukasa, but you can call me Decade." Tsukasa added as he put the card back into his belt.

"How did you get on here? You're not from this time period!" Momotaros yelled as he walked up to Decade.

"When this train went by my time period, I snuck on and voila! I'm here!" Tsukasa replied as he poked Momotaros in the shoulder.

Just then Hana came back from the 'stock room' on the Den-Liner, "We have no more coffee, someone has drank it all!" Hana yelled as she walked up to the group.

"Hi babe." Tsukasa said as he put his right hand on Momotaros' face, leaning on him.

"Don't call me babe, and I think you've been drinking all of the coffee!" Hana replied as she gave Tsukasa a mean look.

"WHAT? No, no, no! I didn't drink all of the coffee, besides, I just got on this one star train." Tsukasa replied as he looked at the back of his glove while taking his other hand off of Momotaros' face.

"And are you some type of weirdo because you won't transform back into your human form, that's if you have a human form, another thing is that you don't come in here like you own the Den-Liner, that is not good. And another thing is that this is NOT A ONE STAR TRAIN! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT TRAINS EVEN GOT STARS!" Hana yelled at Tsukasa as she got in his helmeted face.

Tsukasa raised his hand to smack Hana.

"Ah, ah, ah! You can't hit me because I'm a girl." Hana said as she waved her finger in Tsukasa's face.

"Fine, but my girlfriend can still hit you though!" Tsukasa replied then he quickly zoomed out of the train then he zoomed back in with Natsumi Hikari. "Natsumi, hit her!" Tsukasa yelled as he put the girls looking at each other face-to-face.

"Tsukasa-kun, what are you doing?" Natsumi asked as she turned around to face Tsukasa who was still transformed into his Kamen Rider form.

"Fine. Let's go where we're wanted then! Come one Natsumi, let's leave this one star train!" Tsukasa exclaimed as he took Natsumi by the wrist and left with her.

"We better go too, just to make sure the Castle isn't running amok." Jiro said then he, Riki and Ramon also left.

"That was weird!" Momotaros exclaimed as he sat down at a table.

* * *

**E/N: THE END! Please review!**


End file.
